1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates data communications and, more particularly, to data communications using multicarrier modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bi-directional digital data transmission systems are presently being developed for high-speed data communication. One standard for high-speed data communications over twisted-pair phone lines that has developed is known as Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Lines (ADSL). Another standard for high-speed data communications over twisted-pair phone lines that is presently proposed is known as Very High Speed Digital Subscriber Lines (VDSL).
The Alliance For Telecommunications Information Solutions (ATIS), which is a group accredited by the ANSI (American National Standard Institute) Standard Group, has finalized a discrete multi tone based approach for the transmission of digital data over ADSL. The standard is intended primarily for transmitting video data and fast Internet access over ordinary telephone lines, although it may be used in a variety of other applications as well. The North American Standard is referred to as the ANSI T1.413 ADSL Standard (hereinafter ADSL standard). Transmission rates under the ADSL standard are intended to facilitate the transmission of information at rates of up to 8 million bits per second (Mbits/s) over twisted-pair phone lines. The standardized system defines the use of a discrete multi tone (DMT) system that uses 256 "tones" or "sub-channels" that are each 4.3125 kHz wide in the forward (downstream) direction. In the context of a phone system, the downstream direction is defined as transmissions from the central office (typically owned by the telephone company) to a remote location that may be an end-user (i.e., a residence or business user). In other systems, the number of tones used may be widely varied. However when modulation is performed efficiently using an inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT), typical values for the number of available sub-channels (tones) are integer powers of two, as for example, 128, 256, 512, 1024 or 2048 sub-channels.
The ADSL standard also defines the use of a reverse signal at a data rate in the range of 16 to 800 Kbit/s. The reverse signal corresponds to transmission in an upstream direction, as for example, from the remote location to the central office. Thus, the term ADSL comes from the fact that the data transmission rate is substantially higher in the downstream direction than in the upstream direction. This is particularly useful in systems that are intended to transmit video programming or video conferencing information to a remote location over telephone lines.
Because both downstream and upstream signals travel on the same pair of wires (that is, they are duplexed) they must be separated from each other in some way. The method of duplexing used in the ADSL standard is Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) or echo canceling. In frequency division duplexed systems, the upstream and downstream signals occupy different frequency bands and are separated at the transmitters and receivers by filters. In echo cancel systems, the upstream and downstream signals occupy the same frequency bands and are separated by signal processing.
ANSI is producing another standard for subscriber line based transmission system, which is referred to as the VDSL standard. The VDSL standard is intended to facilitate transmission rates of at least about 6 Mbit/s and up to about 52 Mbit/s or greater in the downstream direction. To achieve these rates, the transmission distance over twisted-pair phone lines must generally be shorter than the lengths permitted using ADSL. Simultaneously, the Digital, Audio and Video Council (DAVIC) is working on a similar system, which is referred to as Fiber To The Curb (FTTC). The transmission medium from the "curb" to the customer is standard unshielded twisted-pair (UTP) telephone lines.
A number of modulation schemes have been proposed for use in the VDSL and FTTC standards (hereinafter VDSL/FTTC). For example, some of the possible VDSL/FFTC modulation schemes include multi-carrier transmission schemes such as Discrete Multi-Tone modulation (DMT) or Discrete Wavelet Multi-Tone modulation (DWMT), as well as single carrier transmission schemes such as Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM), Carrierless Amplitude and Phase modulation (CAP), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK), or vestigial sideband modulation.
Most of the proposed VDSL/FTTC modulation schemes utilize frequency division duplexing of the upstream and downstream signals. One particular proposed VDSL/FlTC modulation scheme uses periodic synchronized upstream and downstream communication periods that do not overlap with one another. That is, the upstream and downstream communication periods for all of the wires that share a binder are synchronized. When the synchronized time division duplexed approach is used with DMT it is referred to as synchronized DMT (SDMT). With this arrangement, all the very high speed transmissions within the same binder are synchronized and time division duplexed such that downstream communications are not transmitted at times that overlap with the transmission of upstream communications. This is also referred to as a (i.e. "ping pong") based data transmission scheme. Quiet periods, during which no data is transmitted in either direction, separate the upstream and downstream communication periods.
A common feature of the above-mentioned transmission systems is that twisted-pair phone lines are used as at least a part of the transmission medium that connects a central office (e.g., telephone company) to users (e.g., residence or business). It is difficult to avoid twisted-pair wiring from all parts of the interconnecting transmission medium. Even though fiber optics may be available from a central office to the curb near a user's residence, twisted-pair phone lines are used to bring in the signals from the curb into the user's home or business.
The twisted-pair phone lines are grouped in a binder. While the twisted-pair phone lines are within the binder, the binder provides reasonably good protection against external electromagnetic interference. However, within the binder, the twisted-pair phone lines induce electromagnetic interference on each other. This type of electromagnetic interference is generally known as crosstalk interference which includes near-end crosstalk (NEXT) interference and far-end crosstalk (FAR) interference. As the frequency of transmission increases, the crosstalk interference becomes substantial. As a result, the data signals being transmitted over the twisted-pair phone lines at high speeds can be significantly degraded by the crosstalk interference caused by other twisted-pair phone lines in the binder. As the speed of the data transmission increases, the problem worsens.
Multicarrier modulation has been receiving a large amount of attention due to the high data transmission rates it offers. FIG. 1A is a block diagram of a conventional transmitter 100 for a multicarrier modulation system. The transmitter 100 receives data signals to be transmitted at a buffer 102. The data signals are then supplied from the buffer 102 to a forward error correction (FEC) unit 104. The FEC unit 104 compensates for errors that are due to crosstalk noise, impulse noise, channel distortion, etc. The signals output by the FEC unit 104 are supplied to a data symbol encoder 106. The data symbol encoder 106 operates to encode the signals for a plurality of frequency tones associated with the multicarrier modulation. In assigning the data, or bits of the data, to each of the frequency tones, the data symbol encoder 106 utilizes data stored in a transmit bit allocation table 108 and a transmit energy allocation table 110. The transmit bit allocation table 108 includes an integer value for each of the carriers (frequency tones) of the multicarrier modulation. The integer value indicates the number of bits that are to be allocated to the particular frequency tone. The value stored in the transmit energy allocation table 110 is used to effectively provide fractional number of bits of resolution via different allocation of energy levels to the frequency tones of the multicarrier modulation. In any case, after the data symbol encoder 106 has encoded the data onto each of the frequency tones, an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) unit 112 modulates the frequency domain data supplied by the data symbol encoder 106 and produces time domain signals to be transmitted. The time domain signals are then supplied to, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 114 where the digital signals are converted to analog signals. Thereafter, the digital signals are transmitted over a channel to one or more remote receivers.
FIG. 1B is a block diagram of a remote receiver 150 for a conventional multicarrier modulation system. The remote receiver 150 receives analog signals that have been transmitted over a channel by a transmitter. The received analog signals are supplied to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 152. The ADC 152 converts the received analog signals to digital signals. The digital signals are then supplied to a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) unit 154 that demodulates the digital signals while converting the digital signals from a time domain to a frequency domain. The demodulated digital signals are then supplied to a frequency domain equalizer (FEQ) unit 156. The FEQ unit 156 performs an equalization on the digital signals so the attenuation and phase are equalized over the various frequency tones. Then, a data symbol decoder 158 receives the equalized digital signals. The data symbol decoder 158 operates to decode the equalized digital signals to recover the data, or bits of data, transmitted on each of the carriers (frequency tones). In decoding the equalized digital signals, the data symbol decoder 158 needs access to the bit allocation information and the energy allocation information that were used to transmit the data. Hence, the data symbol decoder 158 is coupled to a received bit allocation table 162 and a received energy allocation table 160 which respectively store the bit allocation information and the energy allocation information that were used to transmit the data. The data obtained from each of the frequency tones is then forwarded to the forward error correction (FEC) unit 164. The FEC unit 164 performs error correction of the data to produce corrected data. The corrected data is then stored in a buffer 166. Thereafter, the data may be retrieved from the buffer 166 and further processed by the receiver 150. Alternatively, the received energy allocation table 160 could be supplied to and utilized by the FEQ unit 166.
One problem with the conventional design of transmitters and receivers of multicarrier modulation systems such as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is that only a single bit allocation is provided for transmission or reception of data symbols. In particular, the transmitter 108 has a single set of bit allocation information stored in the transmit bit allocation table 108 and the receiver 200 has a corresponding single set of bit allocation information stored in the receive bit allocation table 212. Although the bit allocation table is changeable, the processing time to update or change bit allocations is relatively slow and typically requires some sort of training process. With only a single bit allocation available to the multicarrier modulation system, the multicarrier modulation system is unable to rapidly alter its bit allocations for symbols being transmitted and received. In other words, during transmission or reception of data, the bit allocations are fixed, and thus, all symbols being transmitted and received must use the same bit allocations.
Thus, there is a need for improved transmitters and receivers of multicarrier modulation systems that are able to support multiple bit allocations so that multicarrier modulation systems are able to rapidly alter their bit allocations.